


Picture Perfect

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe finds a rather revealing photo on Pete's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译][Picture Perfect]完美照片](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893578) by [picketfence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picketfence/pseuds/picketfence)



> For the tumblr prompt: gabe sees a pic of patrick blowing pete on petes phone and never realized he wanted to see that irl until he saw it.

Gabe doesn't even remember why he has Pete's phone, much less why he decided to go through his pictures. But oh, he's so glad he did. 

There's a picture of Pete and Patrick, but it's definitely not the usual Instagram selfie pictures Pete takes. This one is far better and far dirtier. 

Patrick has his lips wrapped around the head of Pete's cock, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, glasses askew. Gabe stares at the shine of Patrick's mouth, stares at the curve of his lip around Pete's cock. His pants are too tight and he really wants to adjust himself, but he's sitting on Pete's couch and Pete is next to him, on his laptop, checking his emails.

Gabe has always thought that Patrick had a mouth made for sucking dicks, but he never gave it more than a passing thought and never in connection to himself before. Seeing him with his mouth on Pete's dick, however, is definitely changing his mind.

Pete glances at him and actually does a double take. "What are you looking at?" 

Gabe makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and hands the phone back to Pete, who looks down at the screen in confusion. That quickly clears up and he turns an absolutely wicked grin on Gabe.

"You think you've had great blowjobs before, but there nothing compared to what he can do with his mouth. I can't even put it into words." Pete grins, looking down at the picture.

Gabe makes another strangled noise.

Pete looks at him, head tilted to the side. "He does this thing with his tongue that will make your toes curl, give you goosebumps, and light you on fire all at once. He's so good at it. And what's better, he gets off on giving head too."

Gabe thinks he's lost the ability to breathe. Pete grins and palms Gabe's cock through his pants. Gabe squeaks. Pete's phone goes off with his text tone. Pete glances down at his phone. 

"Patrick is on his way back. Should I let him know you're interested in his oral skills?" Pete grins, tapping away on his phone without waiting for an answer. 

"Am I getting laid?" Gabe asks when Pete's phone goes off again. Apparently he's found his voice again.

"Oh yeah!" Pete cackles and Gabe briefly wonders what he's getting himself into, but then he remembers Patrick's mouth stretched around Pete's cock and thinks he can handle this.

As it turns out, Patrick's mouth is definitely not something he can handle, but he definitely needs more of it in his life.


End file.
